Camelots Revival and a Pirates Survival
by DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: A terrible tragedy has befallen Camelot and not many have survived, those that have need to recruit the help of a certain pirate and his crew.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hello! This is going to be a multi-chapter fic, and a cross over for Merlin and Pirates of the Caribbean and I am going to get this finished I tell you! No seriously, this is going to be finished, I got really excited about it and began typing it straight away, read over this once quickly so if there is any mistakes please, please tell me! This is a draft version kinda, when you point out the mistakes I fix em up in the word document and then repost the whole thing fixed! Also please point out plot holes, and things that just don't make any sense! **

**ENJOY! :D **

**Warnings : Err, Blood, Gore kind of.**

* * *

Camelot's halls were empty of life, not a sound made its way through the ruined castle, all previous possessions that were held there were destroyed on the ground, and beneath a large stone column was a maid with curly dark hair, her basket of laundry spread out around her. There was blood pooled around her body and her plain previously purple and yellow dress was soaked in it, she was dead.

All around the castle and throughout the town there were similar situations, in the Physicians quarters there were two men, an elderly man trapped under a bookcase clearly dead, and a young boy around the age of eighteen with a mop of black hair on his head, blood leaked out through various injuries but it wasn't clear whether or not he was alive.

On the other side of the castle was a man trapped beneath his bed hangings, a pale arm stuck out from beneath the hangings and wood and a blonde hair lumped together with sticky red blood was seen protruding from beneath as well.

In the court rooms nobles and royalty were buried under layers of rubble, rocks had crushed the upper-class people of Camelot, a man with grey hair and a golden crown resting atop his head was crushed by a large stone falling onto him while he was sitting in his chair, beside him was a royal girl, her black hair streaked with reds, her pale white dress having a mixed pattern of blood splotches across it but her chest still moved up and down if only slightly, the girl was still alive even if no one else in that room was.

In the lower towns, all the weakly structured houses had crumbled crushing those inside it, the ones outside were trapped by fleeing animals or falling walls and stalls, or had fallen through the large crack through the middle of the main path. The remains of the tavern shifted a bit, a tanned hand shot out through a small gap and began shoving rubble away from it digging a bigger hole in the rubble, the hand was scratched ad bleeding but continued to dig and scrabble.

Eventually there was a gap large enough for the hands owner's other hand to come up, with the two hands the person worked the small gap into one large enough for a relatively thin person to slip through.

Grabbing onto the sides of the rubble the two hands pulled up a battered man with messy brown hair and deep brown eyes, the man continued to hall himself up until he was sitting on the rubble, swinging his legs cautiously out of the hole the man staggered to stand and hobbled down the rubble pile reaching the path.

The man stopped there for a second straightening his back and checking his bleeding knee briefly before marching towards the castle ruins with a determined air. The man left a small trial of blood behind him as he walked but nothing slowed him down, he apparently had a job to do.

* * *

**A/N: Did ya get the hints on who's who? If so I am so very sorry of who I killed, if not... you'll find out next chapter, warning you now, I am a very slow updater but am going to get this finished! **

**Thanks for reading please review and come back for the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Broken Bones and Spilt Blood

**A/N: Erm...please don't kill me! I am sorry, I did warn you I was a slow updater I just didn't tell you how slow exactly...well now you know. Erm. I am a horrible person aren't I? Well I haven't really read of this so tell me if there is any mistakes and yeah enjoy I suppose.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean or Merlin.**

* * *

Gwaine hobbled his way through the streets, stepping carefully over dead bodies and ruined stalls, over dead animals and fallen produce, over the small cracks beginning to make its way off the large one.

His knee hurt, his hands stung and his head throbbed but Gwaine stumbled onwards, he had to know if anyone was still alive, the usual joking attitude Gwaine took on was lost, he couldn't be the only survivor. He refused to be.

Inching up the cracked steps he hobbled into the castle and gapped. Maids, servants, nobles and their wives, they were all there, buried under white stones, a tapestry clinging to a small slice of standing wall fluttered off and covered a nobles wife's face, hiding the only thing visible from under the rubble.

Gwaine straggled past and over the ruins, he kept his eyes open for someone he knew, he hope he didn't find anyone he knew buried, dead under the rubble.

Heading towards the court rooms Gwaine figured that would be where the most people were, alive or not, and set on with his quick hobble but stopped short with a surprised cry.

In front of him was Sir Leon, his head cracked right open, blood was pooled around it, the pool was so large the Gwaine knew even if someone could somehow fix the head wound it was too late, the knight had lost far too much blood. Leon the immortal knight wasn't so immortal.

Gwaine didn't dwell on that thought for too long, he had seen the man in the tavern before and was told the tales of his survival, of how he went with Prince Arthur and his Manservant Merlin along with twenty other knights and he was the only one to return, it had happened many a time before apparently, Sir Leon rushing into battle and being the only to return. Gwaine didn't know the man personally but he felt slightly sick seeing the so called immortal knight dead.

Drawing a deep breath Gwaine carried on towards the court rooms, he hoped at least one person was alive, he didn't care who it was as long as they were alive.

He spotted the wooden doors in the distance and hurried his pace, his right knee screeching in pain with each step, throwing his shoulder against the wooden door Gwaine slowly pushed it open.

Inside the court rooms was a mess, the rubble crushed many important people and many important paintings of people, a large rectangular table had been flattened completely the people sitting around it meeting the same unfortunate fate.

In the back of the room was two chairs both occupied by a person, one was crushed beyond hope; you could see the gut's hanging from his stomach but the girl was still breathing. Rushing over to the black haired girl Gwaine placed his thumb over her wrist and tested for a pulse. It was there, faint but there.

Looking up at the girls face Gwaine bit his lip; it was the Lady Morgana, Uthers ward.

He put his hand gently over her mouth and felt a soft breath hit it, satisfied Gwaine lifted Morgana and began to carry her out of the room but stumbled almost immediately, it looked like the Lady Morgana was going to have to wake up and walk herself, there was no way Gwaine would be able to carry her full weight.

"My lady," Gwaine gently shook the woman, "Lady Morgana." Gwaine shook her a little harder but she wouldn't wake, frustrated and wanting to look for more people Gwaine tapped her check lightly.

"Lady Morgana, wake up." Gwaine's tapping got slightly harder before he gave up, "If she doesn't want to wake up and help a bloke then I'll just leave her here." Gwaine grumbled and set Morgana down in the safest spot he could find, under a doorway.

"Should keep you safe, where to next," Gwaine said to himself looking around the broken halls he remembered Merlin, the one he had to clean all those boots with, showing him where the Princes quarters were, maybe he should look for someone there.

Wait.

First he is going to see if Merlins alive, he has to be, the boy was tough. Gwaine tried to reassure himself as he headed towards the Physicians quarters but was faced with a problem.

"Ah, this'll prove to be a bit of a bump in the road." Gwaine said aloud as he looked at the empty air between him and the physician's quarters, there was usual stairs there, Gwaine mused to himself looking at the white rubble in front of him then looking above again.

"Oi! Merlin!" Gwaine shouted hoping for a response but only got a few more stones falling from the ceiling.

"Probably best I don't do that again." Gwaine bit his lip again and searched for a way to get up to the Physicians quarters, as far as he could see there was none. But there had to be, how the quarters still up there if something wasn't holding up.

Gwaine still couldn't find a way up, not unless he could use magic which would be almost as stupid as scaling the castle.

Which wasn't a bad idea, but Gwaine didn't think he'd be able to make his way up the wall without falling to his death in this state, maybe he should go check on the prince first, see if he is awake and relatively uninjured enough to get up there.

Turning on his heel and casting one last look at the non-existent staircase Gwaine made his way to where he hoped the Princes chambers were, the brief times he'd met the man Gwaine had gather Arthur Pendragon was a bit of a prat, a lot of a prat actually. Merlin agreed.

Thankfully the stairs were still there even though they were rickety and looked ready to fall down, Gwaine was careful to avoid the weakest looking points but it didn't slow him down very much, he wanted to know how Merlin was, he needed to get Merlin out of the Physician Quarters because he knew Merlin was alive, he had to be.

Gwaine tripped over a stray arm and choked back a gag at the mangled body belonging to it, trying to ignore the blood that was now under his boots Gwaine picked himself up getting blood on his palms and continued up the staircase.

The bodies of servants and maids increased as he got further up the stairs, Gwaine felt sick. He'd never seen this much death and destruction in the one place, it was horrifying.

Stumbling around another corner he gaped in horror, Gwen was fallen on the ground, blood pooling around her, too much blood was pooled around her purple clothed body for her to be alive and Gwaine's face screwed up as he held back and strangled groan.

Not able to leave a friend behind Gwaine made his way towards her, mouth twisting into a grimace.

Just to be sure Gwaine grabbed her wrist and tested for a pulse, he couldn't one but wasn't disheartened as he put his ear near her mouth listening for even the faintest of breaths. There was none. Gwaine was certain. Gwen was dead.

* * *

**A/N: And as you know from the lateness of this I am an AWFUL uploader and it does take me ages. I am so bloody sorry and ^ that isn't even worth the wait but there it is...I'd be so grateful if you left a review and came back for more when I eventually upload again (who fucking knows when) Thanks! **

**Oh and thanks to the people the commented I just had to look at the two of them and I got to write a little bit :) Support is awesome. Thanks again guys!**


End file.
